(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optically active cyclopentenol and its derivative as well as a process for preparing the same.
(ii) Description of Related Art
An optically active cyclopentenol has a fundamental structure which is utilized to synthesize the basic skeleton of a physiologically active natural material such as a steroid or an alkaloid, and the above kind of cyclopentenol is considered to be useful for the asymmetric synthesis. However, there is not known a synthesis technique for the optically active cyclopentenol, much less an industrially excellent and efficient synthetic process.
Taking such situation into consideration, the present inventors have researched intensively so as to obtain both the enantiomers of an optically active cyclopentenol and its derivative, and as a result, the present invention has been achieved.